


You Always Stop Me

by Sapphirethurkear13



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dokyun Top, M/M, Morning Wood, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sihyoung Bottom, aggressive ass Dokyun, cume in butthole, little bit of Dom Dom fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethurkear13/pseuds/Sapphirethurkear13
Summary: -Dokyun POV-Sihyoung woke up with morning wood and I didn't expect any of this to happen.. I'll leave it at that~





	You Always Stop Me

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

I groan and reach out mindlessly to hit the snooze button to my alarm. Once hearing the click, I turn over mumbling trying to get comfortable again. As I finally settle, strong arms wrap around me pulling me closer to the body. I groan softly and shift slightly upon feel a soft kiss on my head.

“Stay in bed with me today, please.” A low husky voice said.

Sihyoung has been sneaking into my room lately without me even noticing. Most of the time it startles me but other times it's very welcoming. I've always had to be the one to wrap around my girlfriends, not that I minded, but with Sihyoung he takes care of me. It's quite odd, what Sihyoung and I have together, I never thought I'd want to spend the rest of my life with a male.. Let alone one of my band members. No one is aware of our relationship of course. We keep it hidden and behind closed doors. We would never show that we are a thing in front of the others let alone in public.

I let out a soft grunt and softly butt my head against his chest , “Sweetie you know that tod-”

I whine softly as feel Sihyoung’s fingers tangle in my hair pulling my head back slightly. Not even a second passes and I feel his warm soft lips on mine, I immediately melt. I lazily kiss him back and grab at his shoulder to get closer while deepening the kiss. He tilts his head slightly and softly bites my lip as his hand softly scratches my nape pulling a soft moan out of me. His lips pull away from mine and I instinctively lean forward not wanting to end just yet.

“You’re sleepy kisses are always the best, baby.” He chuckles softly and lowly.

I tuck my head into his chest rub it against him softly, “Then why did you stop?” I whine scooting closer to him and wrap my leg around his waist keeping him from flipping over. 

He acts like I didn't say anything and me continues to lightly scratch at my nape. He hums deeply then tugs softly on my little hairs making me let out a breathy moan. “You’re so cute in the morning.” He pulls a little more making me whimper.

I pull him closer with my leg making our torsos touch. I felt something stiff and hard press against my crotch making me freeze and stare at his chest. Morning wood… 

Sihyoung would usually take care of it if he woke up before me so… why… I understand that all men deal with it, hell I wake up like that sometimes because I dream about him, but he knows I feel insecure about it when he wakes up like that... He doesn't have these types of dreams where I’m the cause of it. I’m his first boyfriend so i understand that he doesn't fantasize about me but it just.. It makes me feel like I’m not enough, especially when I have dreams about him when he's my first boyfriend too… 

He rubs my head softly and sighs. “I’m sorry, baby. I would’ve taken care of it but,” he let go of my head and grabs my chin making me look at him. “I wanted you to help me because…” He stopped and looked to the side drifting off thinking about something. 

He… God my eyes are watering… Ugh.. Just why.. I love him so much but he just has to… Has to remind me that he doesn't have dreams like that of me.. 

I stay quiet and try to hide that I'm tearing up from him by pulling my head down going further into his chest. 

“It was about you... “ 

Me!? About… Me? No way.. That… There's… God I... shush shush just keep looking at his chest.. Relax Dokyun.. Relax. But he... He's never… Not once… Did he… was it us actually doing it? Did he really… Me… he could be lying… to make me feel better… 

“I’m sorry baby I…” he sighs, ” I didn’t mean to make you upset this early..” He rubs my head softly and kisses it. “Baby will you please look at me.”

I shakes my head slightly and a sniffle escapes from me as I hold my chest. I.. I never feel like I’m good enough for him. I see him with girls sometimes and I just feel like they could steal him away from me. Because.. I have nothing compared to them… He… He is just lying.. How could he not..

“Baby.. Please..” He pulls on my head a little and I whimper shifting accidentally rubbing against his member making him groan. “Babe.” 

I look up. “You're l-lying to me. Y-you never have dreams about me!” I shrink a little. 

“Have I lied about this before? Have I? No. I'm not lying. WE were in a honeymoon suite somewhere and you had such a nice suit on.” He slowly dragged his hand down my spine making me arch my back. “The moment the door closed I had you pinned against the wall and turned you into a moaning mess in an instant.” He reaches my ass and squeezes it in his big hands making me moan softly. “I need you baby.” He presses his bulge against me making him groan. 

He.. He.. Fuck..

My distrust disappeared and all I wanted was to be in this moment and have him to myself. 

I pushed forward fast crashing my lips against his, kissing him roughly and pushing him onto his back. I softly roll my hips against his making him groans against my lips. With my sudden spark of control, he was so startled but didn't seem to mind having never seen me so aggressive. He was kissing back weakly and had a strong grip on hip pushing me hard against him. 

I sat up on his lap smirking and slowly took of my shirt, slowly letting it expose my abs making him bite his lip. After getting it over my head I teasingly throw it on his face. 

He groaned and throws it off. “You nasty little slut.” He chuckled pulling on my arm making me fall forward into a rough passionate kiss.

I willing opened my mouth without him even asking for permission. He sucked my tongue into his mouth groaning as he tasted me. I started swaying my hips slightly and he bucked his hips making both of us break the kiss moaning with our heads back. We were both equally hard at this point and are panting softly. 

He laughs softly and grabs my face. “Who knew you could be such a cute little top~” he chuckles deeply. 

“Cute?!” I bounced in his dick making him moan my name as I choke down my moan. I smirked and leaned to his ear caressing his jaw with one of my hands. “I'm only so submissive for you because you drive me crazy.” He groans and turns his head thrusting up a little. “I'm the bigger one here~” I nip at his ear growling softly into it.

That made him snap flipping our spots immediately. I moan softly as I feel his hand wrap around my neck after yanking off my boxers. “Watch your mouth you little slut.” He growled hovering over me. 

I chuckle deeply and thrust up hard. “I can control you just as much as you can control me.” I click my tongue and stare into his eyes. 

He growls lowly. “I want to fuck the shit out of you but you're so goddamn sexy as a top. I want to see what you can do.” He squeezes my neck smirking making me groan softly. “But that can wait.” 

I bring my knees to my chest and quickly push at his chest with my feet making him sit back groaning. I took the opportunity to pin him to the bed and grind against him hard moaning softly. 

He pushes up on my arms but I have him down tight. I'm not giving up this opportunity so easily. “Fuck Dokyun!” He bucks his hips and groans. “Let me be naked at least.” 

I chuckle and roll my hips fast. Making him moan and struggle to break free even more. 

“DOKYUN!” 

I move my hand and cover his mouth. “Hush now, darling.” I lean to his ear and lick it slowly. “We wouldn't want to wake the others now would we? Huh?” I pull away and click my tongue. 

Sihyoung looked at me sternly and nodded slowly. I let go of his other wrist and smirk. He reaches down and slowly tries to remove his boxers. 

I sit up and help him out of them taking him deep into my mouth after tossing his boxers to the side. I feel him slowly go down my throat and gag softy making him groan. 

“Mmm. Fuck!” He thrusts up hard and grabs at my head hard making me bite his cock softly. “God Damn Dokyun.” He groans as I lap at his cock as best as I can making him roll his hips. “Uhhhh, just like that, baby.” 

He lifts my head making me suck and move my hands up his body. He moans squeezing my head softly then starts moving my head up and down slowly. I moan around him tasting his precum and start sucking on my way up and relaxing on my way down. My cock is aching and twitching down there so I start to slowly rub it against my thigh making me moan louder around my boyfriend’s dick. I looks up with half lidded eyes and see Sihyoung staring at me biting his lip hard. 

He groans deeply and bucks his hips as I stare at him moaning. He holds my head tighter and moving my head faster making me gag softly as drool spill out of my mouth. He pants softly and press his fingers into my head making me moan deeply as my drool slips down his cock and onto his balls. 

“F-fuck.” He shifts his hips moaning as he still looks at me. “Your eyes are so pretty you Mmm little slut and y-your mouth is so uhhh wet and warm. Uhhh mmmm” He leans his head back in bliss as he starts moving my head faster. 

God I love this man’s cock. I feel how it twitches and pulses when I bottom him out. How when I press and drag my teeth along it precum spills out. How it yearns for a release yet aches for this to last forever. It drives me nuts. A wonderful cock with an out of this world man. 

I drool more as I can't keep up with my sucking and relaxing making me gag more. I start making the lude noises that Sihyoung loves and he pulls my head off of him groaning my name loud.

I pant and let the drool slip out of my mouth onto his stomach. I look down a his coated dick and smirk seeing it twitch from the attention being taken away from it. 

He lets go of my head and tries to slowly sit up but I push is down hovering over him. 

“S-stop, let me fuck you.” He growls softly and fights me off. 

He still thinks he's in charge? Ha! A blowjob doesn't mean you're in charge hun, I chuckle to myself. There was no way I was going to let this chance of fucking the shit out Sihyoung out of my hands so easily. 

I slam my hips down on his making both of us growl deeply. I latch onto his neck suck hard and grab his wrists. 

“Dokyun!! You!” I suck and nibble softly on his neck as he shakes around trying to break free moaning softly which only makes me bite harder. “Uhhh Mmm. You mmmotherfuhh.” I start moaning into his neck as I start grinding against him fast and hard. “L-let me in!” He bucks his hips hard making me bite into his neck fairly hard. 

I let go with a pop and smirk at him. “I'm the one being inside this time.” I glide my tongue across my teeth and feel his cock twitch making me chuckle deeply. I reach into the pillow and grab the lube and chuckle more. 

“DOKYUN!!” He kicks his feet and growls lowly as I coat my aching cock. 

I quickly go to his face and shove my dick into his mouth making him gag at the taste of lube. 

“Sih,” I push my cock a little deeper into his mouth making me moan softly as my cock finally gets attention, “o-other people live here too. Now hush.” 

He groans loudly and grabs my hips trying to push me away but it only makes me sit and hold his head making sure my throbbing cock doesn't leave his mouth. He gags softly and softly taps my chest looking at me. 

“You going to be good?” I groan as I push forward a little more, making him gag and tap my chest more. 

He keeps tapping my chest and nodding only making me groan more and slip deeper in his wet warm mouth. 

I groan as I slip out of his mouth and hover over him again smirking.

He wipes his mouth and spits. “Nasty ass lube.” He closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out. I lean forward and licks his tongue with me and smile as his head pushes into the pillow and his eyes shoot open. “What are you even-”

Ignoring him, I reach down and brush my tip against his hole making him cut off his sentence. I groan softly as I circle and tap the head of my dick against his soft skin. 

He shifts his hips, making me look at him, and gulps. “D-daddy..” 

My cock twitches and I blink to that word. Daddy.. Coming out of Sihyoung’s, the Kim Sihyoung, mouth.. I have a daddy kink don't get me wrong, but him?! Him calling me that. God. 

“Again.” I growl lowly and push my tip into him keeping my moan down. 

He whimpers and moans softly. He closes his eyes trying to relax then slowly opens his eyes looking at me sweetly. “D-daddy.” He gulps and stares at me as his chest rises and falls. 

I growl lowly and crash our lips together as I slow slide deeper into him. Our lips fight aggressively for dominance, even though he's the one with my thick cock inside of him, as I growl and soon bottom out feeling Sihyoung squeeze my cock. 

Sih grabs at my back and scratches at it letting out a noise mixed between a groan and a moan. His back arches off of the bed along with his hips making me feel the precum on the tip of his needy wet cock. 

His chest rises and falls fast as I hover over him watchfully. I want to just gah!! I want to make him cry from all the pleasure I make him feel but my urge for his safety and comfort is far more stronger than my daddy kink and sexy drive. 

“D-daddy,” he slowly opens his eyes and eases his fingers, not digging too much into my back now, “d-daddy’s cock is so thick-” he groans and shifts relaxing his back and settling into the bed again. 

God I love it. Daddy. From his low voice. I growls lowly and lean my head back. Control Dokyun control. I didn't have this big of a struggle with snapping when I was with my exs. I loved that they'd call me Daddy but Sihyoung is so much more satisfying. I want to pound him ruthlessly into the sheets. Make him cry because he can't cume anymore. Make him beg me to stop. Make him blackout from how good I make him feel. Make him scream Daddy. I want to snap so hard like fuck’n Christ. 

I roll my neck and look back at him taking deep breathes letting my chest rumble slightly. I glide my tongue across my teeth and pushing his leg up making him wrap them around me. I slide deeper into him and growl lowly as I lean my head back. 

“I-I-” he cuts off as I roll my head down looking at him again. He bites his lip and groans. “I didn't know y-you had a Daddy kink.. Daaaaddy.” He drawed out that last Daddy out making me snap.

I growls low and loud wrapping my hand around his neck squeezing his side making his eyes widen. I lean forward and crash our lips together as I move my hips fast immediately making Sihyoung moan loud against my lips. 

I squeeze the sides of his neck more as I make the kiss rougher and nasty. I hit his prostate and making him squirm. I bite his lip softly making his hips buck and I pull back chuckling lowly. “You little whore.” I laugh lowly and press his neck into the pillow making his scratch a my back as I still pump into him. I push all the way in making both of us moan out and pant. He squeezes around me hard and I growl loving the feeling. “You're so unused for Daddy, aren't you?!” I squeeze his sides more making him moan and arch his back. 

“I-I-” he shifts his hips making me dip my head exhaling deeply. “Only for Daddy.” He swallows with my hand still around his neck making me feel his apple move. “Da-daddy I'm going to-” he leans his head back and pants squeezes around me and squeezes my sides as well. 

I chuckles lowly making chills run down his back. I was close as well but god this sight I was seeing. This weak needy Sihyoung that I would’ve never thought existed. Look at me though. Storias would never believe me, the mom of the group, has a daddy kink that makes me get like this. 

I growl lowly and crash our lips together and kiss him with passion and purpose. I move my hips fast hitting his prostate with each thrust. He was trying to keep up with the kiss but kept failing to due to all the pleasure he was going through. 

Being inside Sihyoung felt insanely good, the way he was acting only added more to the pleasure I was feeling. He was so tight and unused for me. So pure, and I get to break him. 

I slam into him hard as I feel him squeeze around me as he cumes onto our stomachs. His arms dropped along with his legs and laid there as his chest rose and fell. 

I groan deeply and shift his leg then start pounding into him hard as I ache for my release. 

“GAH! Dokyun!!” Sihyoung was snapped out of his bliss and started moaning as I rammed deep into him with each thrust. 

I cover his mouth and continue plunging into him. The build up in my stomach starts and I know I was close to cuming. I went rougher and growled deeply pressing my hand hard against Sihyoung’s mouth. I move my hand and grab at his throat again. “Say it!” I growl lowly as I pant, on the edge as my cock throbs and pulses inside Sih. 

“Doky-” 

He gets cut off by me pressing down on his airway. “Call me Daddy!” I roar. I loosen my grip on his neck and lean my head back groaning loud. 

“Daddy! Cume in me Daddy!” 

I snarl and close my eyes shut as his words send me over the edge making me cume inside of his tight hole. I collapse onto his chest as the last of my cume shots out panting hard and twitching inside of him. God this was amazing. I just want to lay here forever. What a way to start off a day. I nuzzle my head and sighed pleaded as my breath calmed down slightly. 

“K-kyunie.” He said winded and shakily. 

I grunt softly as I shift letting a breathy moan escape my lips. Oh… Right I'm still inside him.. I groan as I crawl backwards slipping out of him. 

I get all the way back and he closes his legs as my cum slips out of him. I lick my lips and push at his thighs. 

“Kyunnie… Please..” He pressed his leg together more. 

“Awe come on Sihyoungie~ I'm my normal self again~ I'll be gentle.” I rub his thighs softly.

I really scared him.. Was I that bad? He really hit me in my Daddy kink gut though.. Just the way he said it god. 

I shake my head trying not to work myself up again. “Hyungie I want to clean you up~ please.” I rub his thighs softly trying to reassure. 

He stares at me as I rub his legs and I can tell he wants to trust me but I understand that such a change shocked him. He's probably just on edge from me choking him.. 

“I'm.. Sorry I choked you..” I looked down and sighed. “I let it get to me.” I lower my head till it touches the bed. “I'm truly sorry. I-” 

I was cut off by Sihyoung hands on my shoulders pulling me up. “Never bow to me. Especially not over something like this.” He leans forward and kisses me tenderly before spreading his legs wincing a little. 

I stare at him for a little then go down to lick up the cum that spilled out of him. I lap at his hole and close my eyes. I drag my tongue up and down cleaning everything up before pressing my tongue back into his hole. I swirled my tongue and scooped out all the cume making Sihyoung moan softly and trap my head between his thighs. I pull back and laugh softly as I wipe my mouth. 

Sihyoung blushes and covers his face with a pillow and screams into the pillow. 

I laugh more and pat his thighs. “Go back to bed you goof. You deserve it~” I chuckle as I get up and grab clothes. I stretch and glance at my boyfriend one last time and smile as I see him cuddling my pillows. “I love you my meme.” I open the door and before I step out I hear Sihyoung.

“I love you too, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending isn't good... Sorry...
> 
> Leave a comment about if you liked it or not~ I like feedback~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
